


The Truth of Dating

by FairyPrincessKjar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluffy, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyPrincessKjar/pseuds/FairyPrincessKjar
Summary: Rhys and Feyre have been roommates for nearly a year, ever since she left an abusive relationship.  When Feyre goes out on her first date since leaving Tamlin, Rhys is confronted by his feelings for her.





	The Truth of Dating

Rhys sighed heavily, the calluses on his fingers scraped along his skin as he ran a hand over his face roughly.  He glanced down at his watch, one of the more ostentatious gifts that his cousin Mor had gotten him over the years.  Damn.  Feyre had left just forty-five minutes ago, and he was already going out of his mind.  While the rational part of him knew that he had no reason to worry, he couldn't help but to fuss like an overprotective aunt at Sunday dinner.  Feyre had been taking self-defense classes with Cassian for the better part of a year, and was more than capable of taking care of herself in that regard.  That wasn’t what was causing the ache he felt growing deep within his chest.  

No, his greatest fear was of Feyre losing herself again.  Over the past few weeks, Rhys had watched that flame inside of her, that sparkle in her eyes, growing brighter and brighter.  Every time she smiled, it was a magnificent thing to behold.  He wouldn't let her fall back into the same unhappiness and despair that had consumed her for months and months.  If anything happened to her... if she got hurt in any way… no.  He would make sure that nothing happened to his Feyre.    

Any hurt that was inflicted upon her, he would repay in kind.  He would rip the asshole apart, piece by piece.  And he would take a damn long time in doing so.

Rhys’s lips pulled back in a snarl as he recalled the scared, ghost of a girl whom Mor had introduced him to all those months ago.  After escaping an abusive relationship, Feyre had found herself in need of a place to stay and had been sleeping on Mor’s couch for a few nights.  Rhys had immediately felt drawn to her, had wanted to help her take back control of her life.  Since her only other option had been Mor’s uncomfortable couch, Feyre had reluctantly agreed to move into the empty guest room at his place.  That day, Rhys had let her know that the room was hers for as long as she wanted it.  Since then, Feyre hadn’t once mentioned moving out, and he hoped that she never would.    

A muscle in his jaw twitched as Cassian’s taunting voice echoed through his mind.   Jealous.  He snorted, brusquely crossing his arms over his chest.  Jealous?  Him?  Ridiculous.  Even if he couldn’t get the image of her, and how spectacular she looked in that dress, out of his mind.  The way it hugged each and every one of her delicious curves, the tantalizing sway of her hips as she sauntered out of the door.  He was well and truly fucked.  He let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes, willing himself to forget about her.  An impossible task, to be sure.  Even in the inky blackness, there was only Feyre.  He couldn’t get her out of his mind, no matter how hard her tried.  She was simply everywhere.  It was as though her image had been tattooed upon the very backs of his eyelids.  So clear was his mental picture, it was as though she were standing right in front of him.  

It made sense that he was able to conjure an image of her so perfectly.  After all, they had been roommates for nearly a year now.  It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was completely and utterly enchanted by her.  The way her nose crinkled when she smiled, the way she tucked her hair behind and ear when she was nervous.  She was his best friend.  He knew her better than anyone else did.  Not even Mor knew her as well as he did, a fact that made him feel rather smug if he were being honest.  So, why was it that she couldn’t see him as clearly as he could see her?        

What he needed was a distraction, something to take his mind off of the inappropriate crush he had on his roommate. Groaning in frustration, Rhys ran a hand though his hair.  He should be happy for Feyre.  That she felt ready to begin dating again, to put herself out there after everything that her ex had put her through, showed how incredibly resilient and strong she was.  It was one of the many, many things that he admired about her.  While he knew that she didn’t see him as anything other than a friend, a small part of him had been hoping that when she was ready to begin dating again, she might start to see him differently.      

Cassian, the pain in the ass that he was, had been right.  He was jealous.  So, so incredibly jealous.

Rhys began flipping through Netflix, his grip on the remote tighter than was strictly necessary.  He was desperate for some mindless entertainment, something that could make him laugh.  Something to forget about his feelings for her… at least for a little while.  The corners of his lips twitched up when he spotted his favorite show, a guilty pleasure that none of his friends knew about, not even Feyre.  Not that he was ashamed of liking it per se, it was just that he didn’t want to give Mor or Cassian any more ammunition that they could use against him.  Cauldron knew they loved teasing him.... about everything... anytime they could.  Insufferable busy bodies.  

As the boisterous melody of the familiar theme song began to reverberate throughout the apartment, a smile began slowly creeping across his face.  He rose from his perch on the couch, stretching his long, weary limbs as he shuffled towards the kitchen.  After procuring a beer from the fridge, he returned to the living room, his mood decidedly better than before.  

The sound of clattering keys had Rhys scrambling for the remote. Shit.  His family had a bad habit of dropping by whenever it suited them.  It was moments like this, when he regretted giving them a key to his apartment.  His fingers fumbled, searching for the pause button. But it wasn't Mor, Azriel, Cassian, or even Amren that stalked through the door.  It was Feyre.      

A relief so profound that it left him momentarily stunned swept through his body.  Feyre was home.  She was safe.  And the date had obviously not gone well.  He couldn’t help the wicked, cruel smirk that spread across his face.  He really was a bastard, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.    

“Feyre darling, you’re back awfully early.  I take it then that the date went well?” he drawled, as he tried and failed not to stare at her backside as she removed her precariously high heels.  She unceremoniously tossed the shoes into the closet before slamming the door shut. The anger burning in her eye pinned him to the spot.  Feyre looked as though she were ready to tear him apart, and gods help him, he would let her. Even while she was shooting daggers at him, she was breathtaking.

“Oh, fuck off Rhys,” she hissed, sending a vulgar gesture in his direction.  

“Hmmm... well, if that’s the way you treat your best friend, I can only imagine how well you treated your date this evening.  It’s no wonder that it ended so soon,” he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  

“Prick,” she huffed, smacking his arm lightly before collapsing onto the couch next to him. A small thrill coursed through his body as Feyre leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.  Rhys wrapped his arm around her body, tugging her even closer to him.

“So, care to tell me what really happened?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her brow.  

“Gods Rhys, he was such an ass,” she spat, her anger near palpable in its intensity.  

“I can call Az and Cassian.  I’m pretty sure we can make it look like an accident,” he grumbled, tightening his hold on her.  

She barked out a laugh and said, “While I appreciate the offer, that won’t be necessary.”

“So... what happened?” he asked, twisting one of her golden curls around his finger.  She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.  

“Everything started out fine.  We met at that new restaurant downtown and ordered drinks,” she said, her nostrils flaring as she huffed out a breath.  

“And then?” he asked, urging her to continue.  

“And then the asshole had the nerve to ask me if I had brought any condoms along, or if he would need to go to the store to get some,” she hissed, roughly crossing her arms over her chest.  Rhys’s body went rigid.  His vision went red, clouded from anger, primal and vicious.  

“Hand me my phone.  I’m calling Cassian,” he said quietly, a dangerous edge to his voice that promised retribution.  

“You’re an idiot, Rhys,” she huffed, entwining her fingers with his.  But, thank you.”  

“For what?” he asked, his anger slowly ebbing away. He relished the feeling of her hand in his and began making small, soothing strokes on her palm.

“For being your snarky self and making my laugh.  For being there for me, no matter what,” Feyre said, biting down on her bottom lip gently.    

“Always, darling.  You’re stuck with me,” Rhys said, squeezing her hand gently.  So quickly he almost missed it, her eyes flickered down to his lips before darting back to meet his gaze once again.  Was it not for the flush creeping up her neck and cheeks, Rhys would have thought that he was seeing things.  Did she… surely not… should he…

His heart began beating so wildly, he was sure she could hear it from where she sat.  Feyre turned her head quickly, tearing her gaze from his.  Her eyes darted around the room, as though searching for something, anything else to focus on other than him.  

“Rhys, are you watching Grey’s Anatomy?” she asked, the look in her eyes matching the impish grin that was now spread across her face.

“No, I was just flipping around before you came barging in,” he stammered, scrambling for the remote control.  

“Oh my gods, you were totally watching it!” Feyre cackled, covering her mouth with a hand.

“I was not,” he said, his brows narrowing drastically.  

“I can’t wait to tell Mor and Cassain!” she crowed, her expression the very picture of devious delight.  

“Feyre darling, I beg you, please don’t tell them! They’ll never let me live it down!” he pleaded as he ran a hand through his hair roughly.  

“Well, what would be the fun in that? I mean, what’s in it for me?” she said, her body shaking with the effort of controlling her laughter.  She was enjoying this way too much.  

“Anything.  Say the word, and it’s yours,” he said, willing to get on his knees and beg if it came to that.  She smoothed out the skirt of her dress, drawing the moment out, making him sweat that much longer.  She bit her bottom lip roughly, giving him a considering look.

“Ok, Rhys.  I’ll play your game.  I won’t tell anyone, but I want something in return.”  He couldn’t make heads or tails of the look that flashed across her face.  

“What do you want?” he asked, suddenly feeling as though he was about to get much more than he bargained for.  

“I get to ask you three questions and you have to answer them.  Honestly,” she said, tossing her golden curls behind a shoulder.  Heaving a sigh of relief, he nodded his head in agreement.  

“And you’ll answer honestly?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” he said, his voice lined with exasperation.  

“Okay, good.  First question… Are you keeping any other secrets from me?” Feyre asked, her gaze fixated on her nails.  His eyes widened imperceptibly.  Shit.  He was finding it extremely difficult to breath all of the sudden.  He couldn’t tell her, not like this.  But he had promised.  

He swallowed audibly and croaked, “Yes.”  

“What are you keeping from me?” she asked, lifting her gaze to meet his.  

“I… Feyre…”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand as she said, “Fine, if you don’t want to answer that one, I’ll ask another.”  She cocked her head to the side as she continued, “Have you ever thought about kissing me?”  Rhys stared at her, mouth agape, struggling to process her question.  Once he was over the shock of her question, he gave her a lazy smile.  

“Is that a challenge, darling,” he purred, brazenly looking her up and down.  

“And if it is?” she asked, running a hand though his hair.  Gently cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in closer to her.  They were so close, he could feel her breath caressing his face.  

“Feyre, tell me to stop,” he said, needing to make sure this is what she wanted.  That he was what she wanted.  

“Rhys?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” she smirked, bringing her lips down upon his.  He was all too happy to oblige her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love getting feedback and constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy it!  
> ~ Rachel 
> 
> Find me on tumblr- illyrianbeauty


End file.
